


The Blacksmith and No One

by CDKim



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Caught, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDKim/pseuds/CDKim
Summary: Arya's biggest fear is unbeknownst if only to Arya herself but Gendry's there to make her realize it's alright to be afraid because he is too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones or its characters. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading.

"Nice to see you again Milady." Gendry says with a smug tone as Arya walked into the abandoned foundry. It's well after hours and he'd been expecting her all day since he had finished the weapon she had asked him to create.  
"Keep calling me Milady and you'll find out what I'm truly capable of." Arya states without flinching.  
Arya maintained eye contact as she nonchalantly threatened his life, to gauge his response and to toy with him even further. Once a wide grin appeared on his face she reciprocated with a smile of her own and even giggled a little. Such girlish emotions she thought herself incapable of but maybe not all is loss. Gendry walked closer to where Arya was standing, his hands moved to shoulders and his gazed shifted from her wide grey eyes down to her lips.  
"You sent word that you've finished the weapon?" Arya breathlessly asked, breaking whatever trance they both were in.  
Gendry's hands fell from Arya's shoulders and his gaze dropped from her lips quickly to the floor. Then he answered her with a chaste,  
"yes. I have your special order right here."  
Gendry leaves her alone to fetch her order. She knew by dismissing his advances she had hurt him but she can't think of anything but re-killing all the dead men that march upon them any day now. She had thought of nothing else since they had received news from Castle Black that the wall has fallen. By none other then the means of a reanimated dragon. The thing Arya most fears and most fascinated by, a dragon and now a dead one rides towards her beloved home, ridden by yet another monstrous mad king.  
Arya thinks this is her only reason for rejecting Gendry but it is not. In fact her biggest fear of all is unbeknownst if only to Arya herself. Most women seek out conformity and even strive for it but Arya is not like most women, is she? Gendry brings her back into focus as he walks back into the room where she was waiting. He places the long weapon on the table in the room and walked around it to stand next to her presumably to explain how the new weapon works. He demonstrated its functions a few times just to ensure at least basic ability to use of it. Since his return to the room he seems to be trying to rush her out of the foundry. Most likely trying to escape a uncomfortable situation which they both find themselves in.  
"Do you understand how the weapon works MiLady?" Gendry asks in a flat tone.  
She answers with a clipped, "yes."  
Gendry signs frustrated and leans passed Arya to grab a long burlap bag for her new spear. He begins to wrap up the new weapon, his eyes still not able to meet hers. Arya can think of nothing to say that will bring the young blacksmith any comfort. She hates being one to give him pain or be the cause of any of his hurt but she feels this is how it must be. He finishes tying string at the top of the burlap sack to keep the weapon in place. As he lifts the wrapped spear off the table to hand it to Arya, she puts her hand on top his to keep the weapon where it is. This action finally brings his eyes up to meet hers.  
Arya still doesn't know what to say? She looked down at her hand that still lay on top Gendry's and she goes to move it but he stops her by putting his other hand a top hers. This caused her breath to catch in her throat and her heart rate to quicken. She knew this should be considered a frivolous use of precious time but now in this moment all she could think about was Gendry's hand on hers. She finally opens her mouth to speak just then Gendry moves his hand to her cheek and presses his lip to hers. Arya's eyes widen with initial shock from Gendry's advance but she quickly realizes she likes what he's doing. She likes kissing Gendry so much in fact that she deepens the kiss and moves her hands slipping them under Gendry's tunic.  
This caused Gendry to break their kiss. His eyes look into hers as if to ask for further approval to continue. She awards him with her biggest most mischievous smile she has. He grins in response and moves his lips to her once more with more passion then with the haste of the previous kiss. She moaned in his mouth and he took the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue. The feeling of tongue licking the roof of her mouth was definitely a foreign experience but not in the slightest a unpleasant one. As his tongue dances in her mouth his hands explore all up and down her back, then they move to cup her arse.  
"Gendry," Arya gasps in surprise.  
"I'm sorry Arya, I just got carried away, my apologies, I didn...." Arya quickly returned her lips back to his. If only to get him to stop apologizing.  
Now it was Arya's turn to slip her tongue in his mouth. Her hands moved back under his tunic and started to roam all over his body. She moved her lips from his down to his jaw then to his neck. She was kissing and sucking all over his neck and throat. Arya's actions was driving Gendry absolutely wild. As evident of him moaning Arya's name over and over again. She moved her hand to the laces of his tunic and began untying it without breaking contact from his neck. His loosening tunic caused him to snap back into the reality of what was actually happening. He couldn't let this go any further, he had to stop it. He knew he had Baratheon blood in him but he was still classified a bastard and therefore unworthy of her.  
Arya could feel Gendry's momentary hesitation, she knew exactly what he was thinking just by looking into his eyes. Being a bastard was the thing Gendry hated the most about himself but it was the thing that made Arya to cling onto him in the first place when they first met. For he was a bastard just like her favorite person in the whole world, her big brother Jon. Through Jon she knew that being a bastard also meant he could be free to live his life however he saw fit and she was forever envious of this fact. She had to show Gendry she doesn't care about him being a bastard, that she only cared for him.  
"Gendry I was only hesitant before because I thought the Night King and his ever growing army took precedence before anything else but only now I realize that what I feel for you is the only thing that matters" Arya says as she moves her hands to Gendrys face to hold it in place, as she peers into his eyes to make sure he understands what she's said is understood and believed most of all, she see's he does when he says,  
"And what is it that you feel for me" which is said barely loud enough to be heard.  
In that moment Arya doesn't even need to reflect on the question she knows the answer right away but in an instant she hesitates to respond for she, Arya Stark, is afraid. Then upon this further revelation she begins feeling weak for being afraid of fearing something as simple as lo... but she starts to feel Gendry pull away from her from lack of reply from his question before she can finish her thought. She can not loss him, not again, she must be braver than she's ever been and answer him, so she does with,  
"Gendry Waters I love you, and I emphasize your last name to further show, I do not give a fuck what your name is but only love who you are as a man."  
With that Gendry picks Arya up in his arms and placed her a top the nearest uncluttered work bench that faced the back of the foundry. He looks her deep into her eyes before saying,  
"Arya I've loved you since you were Arry, only more so. For now I know the feelings are shared."  
"The feelings were always shared Gendry." Arya quickly says,  
Before she can no longer stand the build up any longer, Arya wraps her legs around Gendrys waist to pull him closer. She pulls his already loosened tunic over his head and tosses it to the floor. He didn't seem to mind at all, in fact he's completely letting her take over the situation. Perhaps he finally realized its just better that way. Now she's moaning as she left a trail of kisses down his neck and shoulder, she bites down which brings Gendry out of the euphoria he was deeply in. He looks at her surprised, as she flashes him her tantalizing grin again. But she soon turns very serious as she breaks contact. He feels instant disappointment as she pulls away only to realize, she's unlacing her own tunic and beginning to remove it.  
"Arya are you sure? We don't have to go any further. At the very least we could find a nice room." Gendry states quite insistently in fact for perhaps he himself was also afraid and maybe a little ashamed. Not just of just from the love but afraid out of practicality. For they'd have his head for laying with a highborn lady and they'd have her honor. For in his eyes she deserved better then him.  
"Please, I don't want to worry about anything else but us right now. I want to do this. I want you Gendry and when have you known me to enjoy frivolous niceties Waters. I like the heat of the forge." Arya said with passion she didn't know she had.  
Gendry need no further prompting. He helped her finish removing her tunic and now she was unwrapping the bindings on her chest, to keep her breast in place and tosses it to the floor next to the rest of their discarded clothes. She is now naked from the waist down and Gendry takes that opportunity to cup Arya's breast with one hand and take the other in his mouth. She throws her head back in response to this new found pleasure. She must grasp the edge of the work bench to steady herself from falling, though she doubts Gendry would let her. He has moved his mouth from one breast to the other. Arya has always thought her breast meager but seems Gendry does not mind in the least.  
Gendry reluctantly leaves Arya's breast to plant a string of kisses down her torso, past her belly button ending at her trousers waistline. He peers up from his knelt position panting, waiting in silent response. Arya finally realizes what he's waiting for and she lifts herself up a little bit off the work bench so Gendry can remove her trousers. He does so in one smooth motion taking her small clothes along with them. She now sits bare arsed on the cold work bench. Until Gendry stands and walks over, picking up his discarded tunic. Then walks back to the bench Arya is sitting a top of. He walks right up to her, so there flush. She somehow understand what he's doing and what he wants of her. She wraps her arms and legs around him and he lefts her up with ease. He lays his tunic on top of the work bench and sets Arya on it so she doesn't feel the chill from it.  
Arya sits a top his tunic now but she does not release the hold she has on him, no in fact she tightens her legs around him further and he grows harder from response of the growing friction. She can now see the tip of his growing cock threw his own thinning trousers and she wants to see more. She begins to untie his pants and he shows no resistance as she finishes. They fall to the floor and he kicks them off not caring where they land.  
"Are you really sure Arya? I won't be upset or angry if you say no and we stop right now." Gendry says breathless, as he stands in front of her in nothing but his underneaths.  
"You might not be upset or angry if we stop right now Gendry but I guarantee you, I will be." Arya says with a teasing tone.  
They smile at each other and Arya unties the laces the hold Gendry's under clothes up, they fall and he kicks them off as he did his trousers. Their both completely bare to each other. Again its Arya who can not stand the tension, she pulls Gendry againist her bare body and pulls him into a kiss. He responds with a deep grown in her mouth as his tongue penetrates her mouth with intensity yet remained passionate. Their hands roamed one another bodies like animals unable to stop themselves which was fine because neither wanted to.  
Gendry again started his path of hungry kisses down Arya's neck and shoulder, licking her collarbone, tonguing her breast, grazing her nipple. Then moving his tongue along her well toned abs, down past a huge scar on her stomach he'll have to ask about later. Finally reaching its destination. He runs his tongue up and down the outside of Arya's folds teasing her and building up her pleasure till she's begging him for more. Pleading for him to go further until he can no longer take her pleas, he gives in as his tongue and fingers enter her simultaneously. She moan and writhes in pleasures, as he tongues her clit at the as time his one then two fingers enter her over and over again.  
"Gen...dry" Arya moans, getting louder as starts to come undone.  
Gendry reaches up and squeezes her tit and nipple this sends her over the edge as she peaks screaming Gendry's name. He prays to the Gods that everyone is asleep at this late hour. He briefly wondered if this is the reason for her coming to the foundry so late but he quickly dismissed the thought. As he rises to his feet, each of them positioning themselves for what was to come next. He makes eye contact for final consent and she nods for him to continue. He slowly enters her folds, she gasp as he breaks her womanhood, and he stills as her eyes fly shut from the pain from it all. Once she became familiar with the new sensation, of a man inside her, she opened her eyes and nodded for Gendry to continue.  
She held on the edge of the work bench even tighter for this was greater then anything she's ever felt before. Her pleasure was building up in her like it had before but with more intensity then she could explain. She felt not only her own satisfaction pleasing her but his as well, as she looks upon him pushing in and and out her. As one of his hands cups her breast the other plays with her clit. His eyes full of passion and pure unadulterated bliss. The sheer look of bliss plastered all over his face, sweat glistening all over his naked body and the faint grunts escaping his lips was almost enough alone to send her over the edge.  
Gendry started out going as slow as he could but the way Arya was looking at him and the way she was gripping the work bench so tightly, her knuckles were turning white. He had to quicken his pace so much so, that the massive work bench, that was strong enough to hold the heaviest of metals but was swaying and creaking from the vigorous activities that was taken place a top it. Gendry put his hand behind Arya, on the back wall to steady them. He put his other hand on the rear of Arya's neck and pulled her into another kiss. Both then taking the opportunity to moan into each other mouths. His hands began to roam her back as her legs wrap around his waist as she reaches her climax falling into a state of absolute ecstasy thinking nothing could break the bond between them.  
\-------  
Jon enters the foundry, though the late hour he wants to check on the progress of the dragon glass weapons. As he's inspecting one of the dragon glass arrowheads, he startles as hears a noise coming from the back of the forge. He goes to investigate the sounds, when he walks to the back he sees what appears to be his former traveling companion and friend Gendry in midst a tryst. Jon's eyes widen as he realizes exactly what he's stumbled upon though he can't see who he's with, he turns to flee, as he nears the exit, what he hears makes him freeze in his steps. Which was Gendry finishing, as he comes he repeatedly screams his lover and companions name, ARYA.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jons reaction to catching Arya and Gendry in the foundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the part 2 some of you asked for. I really appreciate all the kudos and comments! I still do not own Game of Thrones or its characters.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARYA!" Jon screams at the top of his lungs  
"Fuck Jon," Arya repeats the same choice phrase, as she pushes Gendry away from her to leap from the work bench to fetch her tunic.  
"You could at least turn around brother." Arya spits as she donned her tunic and scanned the room for the rest of her clothes.  
"And what say you Gendry? You've only just arrived in Winterfell and here you are fucking my little sister." Jon yells, then almost instantly disgusted by his own words, crestfallen he turned his back to the young couple.  
But all Gendry could muster in response was incomprehensible utterances as he hastily put his small clothes and tunic back on. He was now in a frantic frenzy for at the moment, he was unable to locate his trousers. He looked to Arya who had already put her boots back on and was in the process of buckling Needle around her middle. Her face then drew his notice as it was as blank and empty as when she first entered the foundry.   
In that instant dread filled him. Not because he was mostly likely about to die for laying with the Lord of Winterfells little sister but he feared that Arya had regrets herself for bedding him, a worthless nothing, a poor bastard. The thought made his stomach turn but he quickly dismissed it for 'he must find his pant before Lord Snow turns around again' he screams in his head but he still failed the task. As Jon already began to turn around, so he pulled his tunic as low as the fabric would allow to cover his small clothes and legs, alas it did not.  
Jon's eyes widen as he fully turns back towards the guilty couple and sees Gendry in nothing but a tunic and under wears . Arya turns to Gendry as she gauged Jons still hostile reaction and looks to him to see the cause, she then can't help but giggle as Gendry tries and fails to cover himself getting more red as every second passes. She scans the room for her lover missing trousers only to spot them dangling from a old sconce just behind Jon's back.   
She doesn't make a move towards the pants once she had located them. She seemed to be glued to her spot unable to move or speak. She loved her brother most dearly but the thought of disappointing him hurt worse then The Waif almost fatal gut wound. So she waited for Jon to speak first or scream first was more like it.   
"You've only just met, how could you fuc... how could you be with someone you don't even know Arya?" Jon asks unable to even look her in the eyes, his tone went from piercing to barely audible enough to be heard and the hurt in his voice was most evident.  
"It is not like that at all Jon, I've known Gendry for sometime now but even if I didn't you have no right to question who I fuck. I haven't seen you in years and you don't know anything about me in fact, you know nothing at all Jon Snow." Arya screams as she rushes towards her brother, pushing past him to the wall where Gendry pants still hung.  
Jon stood stunned at Arya's words as she pulled the trousers free from the sconce and calmly walks them over to where Gendry stood still frozen to his spot, unable to move as he bares witness to the family squabble unfolding in front of him, full well knowing he'd be unable to stop it anyway, he thinks as Arya hands him his pants but he holds her in place to whisper something in her ear,  
"Take it easy on him Arya, he just caught his baby sister fucking a man he didn't even know she knew. He's in shock, we all are right now in fact." He said the last bit with jest in his tone as he moves his hand to cup her cheek and gently kisses her lips, for he's forgotten the company they still keep.   
He quickly broke the kiss as his eyes darted to Jon, who's manner has turned from livid to only slightly furious. As he watches a half naked man whispering sweet nothings in his little sisters ear, though hopefully realizing Gendry only means to be good to Arya and not the man he just caught defiling her. Jon still stands in silence as if still taking in the scene around him. Gawking at Arya in disbelief, secretively hoping to himself maybe he's misjudged the situation. 'Perhaps she fell and he was helping her up?'....'In the fucking nude!' Jon shook his head to free himself from such rubbish idea. He knew what he saw, though he wishes more then ever that he hadn't. But Jon knew what was headed their way, so he just couldn't leave this matter unresolved for a later date, it must be handled now no matter how awkward and uncomfortable as it may be and in deed was for everyone involved.  
"Gendry what are your further intentions with my baby sister? What I mean is, do you just wish to fuck her which you obvious already have or do you actually care for her?" Jon asked the boy fully intending to sound as crude as possible, to cut through any bullshit Gendry might try to spit at him.  
"I love her." Gendry said aloud before Arya could snap at Jon again for being so crude.   
"I see no reason to lie about my feelings especially after you've already caught us. And I know I'm only a bastard with nothing to my name but if it means I can be with Arya, I'll fight for my right to be called my fathers name of Baratheon." Gendry never said words with such conviction 'and all without trousers on'. The thought made him quickly turn from the small group to slip his pants and boots back on.  
As Gendry turned back to Arya, who's expression read in nothing but disbelief as she hears her lovers true parentage for the first time. She looked at him awestruck, in disbelief. She opens her mouth about to question him on it but before she can Jon cuts her off with,  
"I don't give a fuck what your fucking name is Gendry! You fucked my baby sister and in a dirty fucking foundry no less! How could you do this to me after I trusted you, even after you told me your true name? The first thing you do when you arrive, is my sister! With that you'll always be a bastard to me and for it, I want you dead!" Jon screamed as his hand moves to the hilt on Longclaw.  
Before Gendry could react, he felt Arya at his side and somehow with her meager strength, she was able to push him aside as she readied to draw Needle against her brother. He knew he had to stop this before it escalated any further. He couldn't let anything to happen to Arya on account of him. Little did he know, It was Jon who was in any actual danger.  
"No, please don't hurt her!" Gendry yells as he positioned himself between Jon and Arya. Now eye to eye with the red faced Jon.  
"You think I'd hurt my own sister, you dirty pig." Jon screams as he moves his hands to Gendrys collar gripping it tightly, his right hand coming up to strike him.  
Gendry scrunched his eyes shut and readied his body to take the hit. He waited but the blow never came. He slowly opened his eyes to see why, he's not yet blackened and bloodied. Only to find Arya at his side yet again this time, she had Needle drawn and pointed at her brothers gut, his hands raised in surrender. Each man briefly wondering, 'how did she do that?'   
"While both of you argue back and fourth, with each other about me and who I choose to fuck, neither of you had the decency to ask me what I want. Like I said before Jon I've known Gendry for a long time now, since before you did I'm sure." She then proceeded to tell the tale of how she and Gendry met. Of how he protected her, kept her safe and eventually stole her heart.   
Jon just stood there, soaking in all Arya had said. Then he looked down at her, Needle still pointed at his side. His eyes met hers and he saw what he'd never thought he'd see in her eyes, tears. With that his own eyes softened, his arms lowered, he brought his hand up to hold Aryas face and wiped away a tear that had fallen on her cheek. He had never seen Arya show such passionate emotions for someone, other then when she had defended Jon himself, in their past. With that he came to the realization that Arya must care for Gendry a great deal, at least as much as she cares for Jon. He's still very upset by it all but he thinks to himself, 'she loves him so I'll let this be but damn it, I'd still like to kill him.'  
"Alright Arya I understand, you love him and he loves you, for that I am glad. I know I could forbid you from seeing each other but we both know, you are one who can't be forbade or contained and you will do whatever the hell you please anyway. You don't need my consent and I know you don't seek it but know this, you have it." Jon said the last part with pause but said it nevertheless.  
His words brought the immediate attention of Arya and Gendry both. Each of them drenched in nothing but shock and astonishment. Gendry slowly walked over to Arya, motioning her to sheath Needle after she does, she takes his hand in hers. They turn towards each other, his arms move around her to bring her close. Hers wrap around his neck and they pull themselves flush with one another. She crushed her lips to his and started kissing him with such intensity as if they were alone, which of course they where not, each realizing this simultaneously and pulling apart at the thought.  
"Heed this Gendry, I swear by the old Gods and the new, If you hurt her, I will kill you without hesitation." Jon spits his final warning towards the boy.  
"I would never hurt her Sir, especially after I've seen how she handles herself, with that tiny sword you gifted her." Gendry said only slightly joking.  
They all laugh at that as Arya makes a move to kiss Gendry again but Jon makes known of his discomfort of their display of affection, with a loud grumble of disgust drawing Aryas attention causing her to laugh with delight at the sight of her older brother face contorted as if he just sucked on a lemon. She moves to kiss Gendry again this time Jon stopped them by saying,  
"Sister, just because I gave consent that needn't mean you must throw your relations in my face." Jon said earnestly  
"You know you are quite right dear brother, I've neglected the fact, I have a room. Please except a apology for my oversight on the matter." Arya says strait faced as she took the panic stricken Gendry by the hand to lead him out of the foundry and into the castle.   
Leaving Jon still standing there by the hot forge, wondering what the fuck just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it, if so leave a comment or kudos and thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to kudos or leave a comment if you enjoyed reading. Thanks


End file.
